deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rac Ward/Dead Space: Survival Fan Story
Dead Space: Survival By Rac Ward　　　　 Isaac walks down the darkened hallway, clouds of steamy mist swirl around his form. The hard thumping of his heavy boots echo off the walls. His Plasma Cutter is held tightly in his right hand. The bright blue tube on his back displays that his health levels are normal. He stops in front of a slightly ajar door, flashing the light from his helmet he notices what appears to be remains of welding around the metallic doorframe. Peering inside he sees a audio log laying on the floor. He picks it up and activates it. From it comes a voice that says “My name is Sergeant Able Jones, Security Officer of the USG Ishimura. I don’t have much time, the necro’s are right outside the door and I don’t know how long our barricade will hold. With me in here are Assistant Engineer Michael Smith, Nurses Deacon and Oddy, Privates Adams, Johnson, and Ward. Hopefully someone will find this log and learn what I have to say. So here it goes.”“I started working for the CEC Company about three years ago. Before that I served in the Marine Corps back Earth side. After my retirement I felt that I couldn’t just go back to doing a civilian job so I decided to become a security officer for the Planet Cracking Ships. As you can imagine my background with the military allowed me to get the job fairly easily. Even my younger brother Tristan joined me. Well things went fine up to where the ship was told to come to this damn system. I wasn’t so glad that many of the crew and officers were devout Unitologists. I had many encounters with them and their particular brand of insanity if it can be called that. Both my parents were Vested Level members in the Church. Hell I barely made it through college because my parents kept giving the Church money. That is why I went into the military figuring I could escape the madness but even in the Marines it seemed to follow me. But back to what I was saying, well the Security detail on the ship was told that a Marker was found on Aegis VII. I agreed with my commanding officer Chief Alissa Vincent that we shouldn’t bring the Marker on board since we had heard of the strings of violent incidents that plague the colony. Captain Matthius however would hear none of this . The Marker was brought on board. The first time I laid eyes on the thing it scared me shitless. This massive spiraled monolith with glowing red writing rose to the ceiling. Just as soon as we brought it onboard people started to act crazy. Doctor Mercer in particular had seemed to have gone off the deep end. Always mumbling that the Marker was a glorious relic and shit like that. When a shuttle landed on board the ship that is when it really hit the fan. Immediately people started to disappear and I mean disappear without a fucking trace. People from all over the ship started to disappear from Engineering to Medical it just couldn’t be explained. I was on the Bridge when a monitor that showed the vital signs of the crew about forty of them flat lined. Jesus I had never seen such a thing and even when I served I saw death a great deal but never as many deaths in one sitting. Chief Vincent and her team had already been dispatched to investigate the shuttle. She reported to me and the other Security teams that something was loose on the ship. I told her I watched a monitor with more than a hundred people flat line. She asked where they were and I told her the Crew Deck. As all this madness broke out across the ship it seemed to be to much for our own Captain who lost his mind. Dr. Kyne had confronted him about something then all of a sudden the Captain broke out into shouting crazy things like telling the officers and those watching Kyne was a spy. I was one of those who restrained the Captain as Kyne prepared to give the Captain a sedative to calm him. But the Captain attacked Kyne and the needle puncture the Captains brain killing him. It looked like to me that it was an accident and but the others believed Kyne killed the Captain so Kyne ran. I gathered what men I could to go to Medical since they were being attacked. I had about ten men with me. I was one of the few to actually have a Military firearm. My pulse rifle had always serve me well when I was in the Corp so they let me keep it and my RIG suit. Other than this I had my standard issue sidearm. We took the tram to Medical, god there was blood everywhere. On the walls, the floor it covered every surface. From the shadows stepped out a nurse she was completely covered in it and she said to us “thank Altman you’re here, there is something killing everyone in the ICU or the Intensive Care Unit.” When she finished what she was saying she fell dead at our feet. A large wound on her side bleed profusely and it created a large puddle that spread across the floor. As we made our way to the ICU more people filed out of Medical covered in blood, some were carrying the wounded while others were carrying the dead. Then from nowhere a vent exploded open and from it climbed out this monstrosity. The hands had been turned into scythe like appendages. The lower jaw was missing and the feet twisted into claws. I noticed the face as Dobbs a rookie on Vincent’s team. This twisted version of Dobbs rushed at us and we opened fire upon him. Even when his head was blown off he continued to slash wildly looking for us. Eventually he was brought down. But as we killed him more came at us. The entire corridor seemed to be filled with the fuckers. So we continued to fire. All of them were brought down with in a space of ten minutes. I counted at least sixty bodies in various states of dismemberment. The ICU had been blocked by a large barricade. On the other side we could hear people crying for help and praying unfortunately we could do nothing for them. In a storage closet we found some new weapons. My team outfitted themselves with Plasma Saws. These would prove far more effective against the bastards than our firearms would. I slug my rifle over my shoulder and walked to the nearest Store. I put in the schematic for my RIG suit and climbed in. After a few minutes I was outfitted in my old Marine suit that still fit like a glove. We made our way to Engineering since I figured we must help those in that area escape. On the way my security team was whittled away. I watched in horror as one of them was pulled into a vent above him, one of my other men ran forward to help him but he himself was pulled screaming into a vent below him. The farther we went into the bowels of the ship we encountered more of this organic shit on the walls. We came out a few survivors who made their way to the Bridge. One of them a man by the name of Michael Smith joined us. He was a former military man himself and armed with a hydrazine cutting torch. We only found about twenty people and all of them were completely out of their minds. My group numbered only seven in total out of the ten that I started off with the rest were dead. After making a clean sweep of the Engineering Deck we went to the Crew Deck. The bodies of many people lay everywhere, in some of the sleeping bunk rooms there were people still laying in bed. Imagine waking up to the horror that greeted them. We finally saw how the bastards came to be formed. A large piece of something that had what looked like wings landed on one of the bodies. A proboscis came out and punctured the forehead of the fallen crew member. All of a sudden a tearing and ripping sound emanated from the body and it became another necromorph. We killed the newly formed zombie and the thing that created it. The mess hall was covered in blood and gore. Tables overturned chairs knocked to the floor. The occasional body lay on the floor but other than that there was nothing alive. Among the bodies I noticed that of my brother or what was left of him. His torso had been ripped in half, his intestines lay in a jumbled pile. His eyes were open and his mouth agape. I close the lids over his eyes and closed his mouth. I felt at this point there was no hope of survival for any of us. As we made our way to the Mining Deck where I heard that was where survivors were gathering Nurses Jen Deacon and Elizabeth Oddy joined us. The Mining Deck seemed packed with people. They were in large groups some dressing their wounds others praying or just hugging their knees rocking. Just as we arrived that is when more of the necro’s appeared they began to kill everyone. More of my team died trying to defend those who were alive but in vain. I led my group to a small storage closet and had Smith weld the door shut. Also he welded metal plates over the two vents in the room. The room was about eight feet wide by ten feet long. In it were various shelves and lockers full of mining equipment and a first aid kit. Nurse Deacon bandage the cut on my leg and took care of the other wounds on those with me. We have been stuck in here ever since and that was over three hours ago. I have tried to contact Chief Vincent and the Bridge but failed in getting anything but static.” Isaac hears multiple large bangs then screams of terror followed by gunfire. Silence then follows the chaos of the last few minutes of the log. Looking around he sees blood on the floor and the abandoned Plasma Saws and one pulse rifle. In the dimness of the light he sees a shadow stretch across the wall in front of him. He turns and sees a necromorph glaring at him. It wears the tattered remains of a uniform. Isaac cuts off the limbs and watches as it falls to the ground. He reaches down and wipes the blood from a barely visible name tag. It reads “Jones, Able.”The End. 　 Alissa Vincent, Captain Matthius, Isaac Clarke, Doctors Mercer and Kyne and the Ishimura’s locations and weapons are copyrighted to EA Games.Able and all other characters a purely works of my imagination and don’t exist within the game. Thanks for Reading. Category:Blog posts